shlfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmonton Blizzard
The Edmonton Blizzard are a team in the Western Conference of the SHL. Founded by Jay McDonald in Season 2 as the Edmonton Comets, the franchise would be re-branded as the Blizzard in Season 10. The franchise is a seven-time Challenge Cup Champion, winning in Seasons 3 & 4 as the Comets, and later in Seasons 13, 15,16, 28, and 45 as the Blizzard. History The Blizzard were founded in Season 2 as the Edmonton Comets by Jay McDonald, a former SHL Commissioner. "JayMac" would make an immediate impact in the SHL, selecting Mikey Broomfield as the Comets' first ever draft pick, in addition to acquiring a number of top players and making a push for the Challenge Cup in the Comets' inaugural season. The team went on to win it's first Challenge Cup in Season 3, and would repeat the victory in Season 4, becoming the first ever back-to-back Challenge Cup winners, as well as the first franchise to win the Cup twice. McDonald would step down before Season 6, leaving the team in the hands of young prospect Seth Plaut as the new General Manager. Plaut, while a very active and well known member, would run into great trouble while managing the team. While the organization would draft a number of influential players including Elias Armia and others, they failed to make the playoffs a single time during Plaut's tenure as General Manager. Continued losing seasons led to the re-branding of the Comets as the Edmonton Blizzard in Season 10 in an attempt to bring new life to the franchise. Cole Reinhart, a former 6th overall pick of the Comets, was named General Manager in Season 11, marking the end of the Plaut Era in Edmonton. The Blizzard saw immediate improvement, making the playoffs for the first time since Season 5 after bringing in big name players such as Tom Corcoran and Jed Mosley. These players would go on to help the Blizzard to their first Challenge Cup in nine season in S13. Despite a down year in Season 14, the Blizzard would rebound by winning back-to-back Challenge Cups in Seasons 15 and 16, making them repeat champions for the second time in franchise history. Karl took the helm in S33 and was a gem. He did some stuff than passed the torch to Keygan. Season History Honored Members Retired Numbers Hall of Fame The Edmonton Blizzard have had 29 players inducted into the SHL Hall of Fame. The Blizzard have 2 member inducted in the SHL General Manager Hall of Fame Franchise Scoring Leaders ''Legend: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; * = current Blizzard Player'' First Round Selections S2 - Mikey Broomfield (7th OV) S4 - Joshua Botelho (3rd OV) S6 - Dougie Brind'Amour (7th OV) S7 - Elias Armia (1st OV) S7 - Gabriel Johansen (5th OV) S7 - Jarkko Vatinnen (6th OV) S8 - Antero Salmelainen (1st OV) S8 - Sam Slade (2nd OV) S8 - Cole Reinhart (6th OV) S9 - Teemu Nurmi (5th OV) S10 - Michael Haan (1st OV) S10 - Alexander Andrejzeck (4th OV) S10 - John Langabeer (5th OV) S13 - Jakub Aittokallio (9th OV) S15 - Mikhail Krivokrasov (2nd OV) S15 - Riko Muerto (10th OV) S21 - Theo Kane (4th OV) S23 - Hans Ponsen (10th OV) S24 - Adam Abodobe (11th OV) S25 - Ivan Koroviev (7th OV) S26 - Brett Broadway (9th OV) S35 - Mike Izzy (4th OV) S35 - Fedor Shirobokov (11th OV) S35 - Shoyu Kikkoman (12th OV) S36 - Tigole Bitties (4th OV) S37 - Hercules Rockefeller (3rd OV) S37 - Shaun Stephens (4th OV) S37 - Tor Tuck (7th OV) S37 - Matiss Kokins (11th OV) S38 - Connor Blackwell (1st OV) S39 - Brady McIntyre (4th OV) S41 - Xavier Paguette (12th OV) S44 - Tauras Karazija (3rd OV) S44 - Bernard Freeman (4th OV) S44 - Willy Mack (9th OV) S47 - Julio Tokolosh (7th OV) S48 - Barrett Blackwood (14th OV) Current Roster Category:SHL teams Category:SHL Western Conference Category:Teams in Alberta Category:Teams in Canada Category:Challenge Cup Champions